My Sister's Keeper
by AVMabs
Summary: Kurt wasn't planning to die like this, but in a way, he preferred this death. It felt like home did before all the bullying started.


**A/N: Never, ever let me write fanfiction while watching My Sister's Keeper. Also, this contains spoilers for My Sister's Keeper.**

Kurt wasn't going to die. He was still sick, but that was to be expected. He had Acute Leukaemia. But he was strong, and that's why Blaine knew that he would get through it. It was needless to say that Blaine was surprised when Kurt asked Blaine to bring the film 'My Sister's Keeper' when he next visited the hospital. He'd asked with a weak smile.

"I want you to be prepared for the inevitable. I don't want you to think it was sudden, because I know I'm dying."

"Kurt-"

"Please, Blaine."

Blaine had nodded an okay and was starting to walk out of the room when he was stopped again by Kurt.

"Can you see if everyone in New Directions can be here too? I love them all too much for them to just be left in the dark."

Blaine had nodded once more, and on the 19th of July, each and every member of New Directions, Burt, and Carole had filed in. Blaine was clutching the movie in it's blue box and Rachel seemed to be talking to Mercedes about some object or another. As it would turn out, that object was for Kurt. He took it with pale fingers and delicately unwrapped the star-printed paper to reveal a scrapbook from all of New Directions.

Mercedes began to talk, "We know that you can live, Kurt, but we just-" Mercedes took a second to compose herself, "We wanted you to look at it and remember everyone if you lose your will to keep living."

Kurt let out a tearful breath and smiled, "Thank you... All of you. I love you all."

Blaine smiled, "We managed to get a page from the Warblers, too. Did you know that David was taking pictures the whole time when we kissed? Or that Nick and Jeff were inspired to get together after we announced it?"

Kurt laughed, "I had my suspicions."

Blaine grinned.

Rachel smiled in excitement, "Open it!"

Kurt gasped in mock exasperation and opened it, earning giggles from most of the girls. The first page was somehow timed to have a twelve-colour rainbow of slushies hitting the camera at exactly the same time. After that, there was a range from pictures of all the ND breakups with captions saying 'STOP THE DRAMA,' and 'STOP THE VIOLENCE,' to pictures of Quinn and Puck with Beth held tightly in Quinn's arms. By the time that Kurt had finished the book, he was in tears, as was much of the room.

Kurt sniffled and wiped a couple of stray tears away before speaking, "Thank you, all of you. Do you want to start on the movie?"

The room nodded in approval and Burt, having rented out the TV for a few hours, leant over to put the disc in the player. It was around halfway through the movie, when Kate had just met Taylor and all couples in the room were holding hands, that Kurt spoke. He had taken in the fact that Blaine was looking a little like he wanted to talk.

"Would you guys leave Blaine and I alone for a moment? I think he might want to speak alone."

The room seemed also to have taken in Blaine's slightly shifty face, as Quinn was the first in leaving the room with a gentle stroke to Kurt's hairless head. The others followed quickly, Finn being the last to leave. Once he was certain that no one was listening, Blaine spoke in a quiet voice. It wasn't tearful, but it was emotional.

"Do you think you're gonna die?"

Kurt nodded, "Soon."

Blaine swallowed, "I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

Kurt's reply was almost instantaneous, "I'll miss you as well, Blaine."

Blaine sat in silence for a minute before saying in a very quiet, very choked up voice, "Will you wait for me at the end of the line?"

Kurt signalled for Blaine to lie on the bed with him. He gently took the back of Blaine's head enveloped the boy in a hug. Blaine nuzzled his head into the crook between Kurt's shoulder and neck. Kurt began to absently stroke Blaine's back.

"Of course. I just want you to promise me something."

Blaine let out a little sob, "Anything."

"It's nearly over, Blaine. After it's all over, I need you to focus on _your _life. You spent so many months just worrying about me. But you'll be free soon. You're so important. After I'm gone, you're going to find a guy who makes you happy, and you'll make him happy. I want you to go with him, because you deserve love."

Blaine choked back a sob, "What about you?"

"I have you here. That's enough love for me."

"Can everyone else come back in?"

Kurt smiled, "Of course."

He watched as Blaine opened the door and sheepishly told everyone that they could come back in. Burt pressed play on the movie again. It was easy to notice how everyone reacted to different scenes. Everyone smiled with their loved one at the prom scene: Burt with Carole, Finn with Rachel, Quinn with Rory, Mercedes with Sam, Artie with Sugar, Puck with Lauren, Mike with Tina, Santana with Brittany, Kurt with Blaine. It was their big family. A dysfunctional, incestuous family, but a happy one.

The atmosphere changed considerably during the scene in which Taylor was found to have died. There was the odd tear here and there, but the way that Blaine clung to Kurt indicated a sort of heartbroken acceptance of the inevitable truth.

But it wasn't the death of Taylor that was the thing that set the tears off. It was 'Feels like Home'. Kurt had taken a deep breath and began to sing. His voice wasn't the strong show of confidence that it had been before the leukaemia, but it was still beautiful.

_If you knew how happy you are making me,_

_I never thought I'd love anyone quite so much._

_Feels like home to me._

_Feels like home to me,_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

The song drew to a close, and Kurt spoke again. "I love all of you... Please don't leave until the end."

Most of the room just cried. It was amazing how a simple performance of a song could strike such deep emotion in such a varied room.

Kurt had drifted to sleep during the scene in court, but the room never left. Finn's crying began during the picnic scene.

"He told me once, just after he was diagnosed. He told me that I was important and that- and that I shouldn't lose my way."

The room looked at Finn with sympathy, and Rachel put a soft hand over his and began to stroke it.

The doctor came in during the scene in which they were ordering pizza. He asked if he thought that Kurt would want to be taken off of life support. Burt drew in a deep, shuddering breath and asked the question that no one else had gathered courage to ask.

"He's going to die anyway, isn't he?"

The doctor closed his eyes and nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"He'd want it."

Quinn reached up to let some sunlight in while the doctor busied himself with removing the cannula and the IV.

"Do you want me to leave you all alone?"

Blaine nodded, "Please, sir."

The doctor nodded and left them all to say goodbye to Kurt.

By the end of the movie, Blaine was the only person left to say goodbye to him. He crawled onto the bed, slipped an arm around Kurt's waist, and whispered into Kurt's ear:

"I'm not saying goodbye to you. I'm gonna see you when I'm ready to leave."

Kurt drew his last breath in Blaine's arms, with a crack of sunlight shining down over his face, and a family of people who loved him.

It should be noted that Kurt's funeral songs were Feels Like Home, Blackbird, and Into The West. Santana took the solo for Feels Like Home, Tina and Quinn for Into the West. They picked a recording of Blackbird that Kurt and his mother had sung when Kurt was very little, and they let Blaine harmonise with it.

Kurt was back home.

**A/N: I seriously just died inside and I don't think I can ever be happy again.**


End file.
